basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Robert Covington
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:clear"|' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| |- No. 33 – Minnesota Timberwolves |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Position' |Small forward |- Personal information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Born' |Robert Covington Bellwood, Illinois |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Nationality' |American |- Physical stats |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed height' | 6 ft 9 in (2.06 m) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed weight' | 225 lbs (102 kg) |- Career information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'High School' |Priviso West (Hillside, Illinois) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'College' |Tennesse State (2009-2013) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'NBA Draft' | 2013 / Undrafted |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Selected by the Minnesota Timberwolves |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Playing career' |2013–present ( years) |- Career history |- |2013–2014 |Houston Rockets |- |2013–14 |→Rio Grande Valley Vipers |- |2014–2018 |Philadelphia 76ers |- |2018–present |Minnesota Timberwolves |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left"| *NBA All-Defensive First Team (2018) *NBA D-League Rookie of the Year (2014) *NBA D-League All-Star (2014) *NBA D-League All-Star Game MVP (2014) *All-NBA D-League First Team (2014) *NBA D-League All-Rookie First Team (2014) *First-team All-OVC (2012) *2× Second-team All-OVC (2011, 2013) *OVC All-Newcomer Team (2010) |} Robert Covington (born December 14, 1990) is an American professional basketball player for the Minnesota Timberwolves of the NBA. High school career College career Professional career Houston Rockets (2013–2014) After going undrafted in the 2013 NBA draft, Covington joined the Houston Rockets for the 2013 NBA Summer League. Philadelphia 76ers (2014–2018) On November 15, 2014, Covington signed a reported four-year contract with the Philadelphia 76ers. He made his debut for the 76ers two days later. Minnesota Timberwolves (2018–present) On November 12, 2018, Covington was traded to the Minnesota Timberwolves, along with Jerryd Bayless, Dario Šarić and a 2022 second-round pick, in exchange for Jimmy Butler and Justin Patton. He made his debut for the Timberwolves two days later, recording 13 points and seven rebounds in a 107–100 win over the New Orleans Pelicans. Career statistics NBA Regular season |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2013–14 | style="text-align:left;"| Houston | 7 || 0 || 4.9 || .429 || .364 || – || .7 || .0 || .3 || .0 || 2.3 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2014–15 | style="text-align:left;"| Philadelphia | 70|| 49 || 27.9 || .396 || .374 || .820 || 4.5 || 1.5 || 1.4 || .4 || 13.5 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2015–16 | style="text-align:left;"| Philadelphia | 67 || 49 || 28.4 || .385 || .353 || .791 || 6.3 || 1.4 || 1.6 || .6|| 12.8 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2016–17 | style="text-align:left;"| Philadelphia | 67 || 67 || 31.6 || .399 || .333 || .822 || 6.5 || 1.5 || 1.9 || 1.0 || 12.9 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2017–18 | style="text-align:left;"| Philadelphia | 80 || 80 || 31.7 || .413 || .369 || .853 || 5.4 || 2.0 || 1.7 || .9 || 12.6 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2018–19 | style="text-align:left;"| Philadelphia | 13 || 13 || 33.8 || .427 || .390 || .739 || 5.2 || 1.1 || 1.8 || 1.8 || 11.3 |- class="sortbottom" | style="text-align:center;" colspan="2"| Career | 304 || 258 || 29.5 || .400 || .359 || .817 || 5.5 || 1.6 || 1.6 || .8 || 12.6 Playoffs |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2018 | style="text-align:left;"| Philadelphia | 10 || 8 || 28.1 || .325 || .313 || .750 || 5.3 || 2.5 || 1.1 || .9 || 8.1 |- class"sortbottom" | style="text-align:center;" colspan="2"|Career | 10 || 8 || 28.1 || .325 || .313 || .750 || 5.3 || 2.5 || 1.1 || .9 || 8.1 College |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2009–10 | style="text-align:left;"| Tennessee State | 32 || 28 || 27.3 || .428 || .385 || .797 || 6.5 || 1.2 || 1.1 || 1.1 || 11.5 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2010–11 | style="text-align:left;"| Tennessee State | 30 || 30 || 30.8 || .498 || .460 || .782 || 7.5 || 1.2 || 1.5 || 1.0 || 13.3 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2011–12 | style="text-align:left;"| Tennessee State | 33 || 32 || 31.2 || .526 || .448 || .775 || 7.9 || 1.3 || 1.5 || 1.4 || 17.8 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2012–13 | style="text-align:left;"| Tennessee State | 23 || 21 || 31.0 || .435 || .388 || .850 || 8.0 || 1.3 || 2.2 || 1.7 || 17.0 |- class="sortbottom" | style="text-align:center;" colspan="2"| Career | 118 || 111 || 30.0 || .476 || .422 || .802 || 7.4 || 1.2 || 1.5 || 1.3 || 14.8 Category:Born in 1990 Category:Living people Category:American basketball players Category:African-American basketball players Category:Tennessee Alumni Category:Rio Grande Valley Vipers players Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Undrafted NBA players Category:Houston Rockets players Category:Philadelphia 76ers players Category:Minnesota Timberwolves players Category:Small Forwards Category:Players who wear/wore number 33